


No, and that’s final.

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet but clueless Eugene, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Fictober Day 7, October 7th.Prompt: “No, and that’s final.”Warnings: None





	No, and that’s final.

Snafu dramatically flopped into Sledge’s cot, almost knocking the redhead off of it. “Morning, sunshine,” he softly crooned. “They’re passing out mail.”

Eugene softly groaned, pushing him away. “Get off, Snafu,” he whined. “‘m trying to sleep.”

Snafu watched him and grinned in amusement. “Lucky I grabbed yours for you then, huh?” he teased. “You’re a spoiled kid still.”

Sledge didn’t open his eyes but huffed out a laugh. “You get another letter from your daddy?” Gene absently asked, wrapping his arms around Snafu. “Changed my mind, c’mere.”

Snafu grinned wider and peered at Gene’s face. “You’re awful pretty.”

“Am not,” Sledge mumbled, drifting to half asleep. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Snafu’s smile drooped slightly and he shrugged. “Yeah, I got one.”

“Can I meet him? After all this?” Sledge sleepily asked, then paused. Even half asleep, he knew why that was an awful question to ask Snafu. 

“No,” Snafu immediately murmured. “No, baby. You don’t wanna do that.”

Sledge opened his eyes and frowned. “You think he won’t like me?”

Merriell’s expression softened and he gave Sledge a smile that was almost bitter. “Sheltered little boy,” Snafu murmured, playing with Gene’s hair. “No, that ain’t it. He don’t like me cuz of how I am.”

Sledge frowned more, the pieces clicking into place. “Oh.”

Snafu nodded, nuzzling along Eugene’s throat. “‘m sorry, baby. In a better world, maybe.”

“We could go anyway,” Sledge mumbled. “Tell him goodbye and that I’m gonna keep you.”

“No,” Snafu said quietly, his voice more firm. “No, an’ that’s final, Eugene. You get it?”

The redhead went quiet for a long moment. “Yeah, I get it, Merri.”

Snafu nodded, looking away. “I really am sorry, boo. I wish it wasn’t how it is.”

Sledge looked up at Snafu with soft hazel eyes and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter if we can or can’t tell anybody. I’ve got you to keep and I’m happy with that.”

Snafu tilted his head and stared at Eugene for a long moment before his face broke into a slight smile. “You really are set on you and me against the world, huh, chère?”

Gene grinned back at him. “You and me, always. That’s how it’s always gonna be.”


End file.
